As Internet traffic continues to grow, the number of network nodes may also increase within a network. To manage the Internet traffic, the network may be extended by splitting the network into a plurality of areas. However, splitting the network for scalability and convergence may be challenging or may cause service issues, operation issues, and/or performance issues. For instance, dividing a network from one area into multiple areas or from a number of existing areas to more areas may be time consuming and also involve significant network architecture changes. Services carried by a network may also be interrupted while the network is being split into multiple areas. Further, setting up a multi-protocol label switching (MPLS) traffic engineering (TE) label switching path (LSP) that crosses multiple areas may be complex. In a conventional system, a TE path crossing multiple areas may be computed by using a path computation element (PCE) through the PCE Communication Protocol (PCEP). Such a conventional system may require manual configuration of a sequence of domains and may be difficult to configure by a network operator. Additionally, configuring the conventional system may require configuring area attributes and area border router (ABR) policies on every interface in the area, which may require complicated network operations.